Baby Birds
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: The Fake Pokemon from Mew's Hangout get the run of Kanto, along with some friends, and have to remove a curse from the mystical birds.


Quick note: Before reading this story, please go to a web site called mewshangout(dot)com and look around. Otherwise you won't understand any of this story. Thank you.

"Man, what was that? I feel all weird." Moltres said as she woke up in her nest.

"Yeah, I guess that battle with Suicune yesterday took it out of us." Articuno said, stretching her wings in the same nest.

"Yeah, but what did she do? I mean, just before we kicked her butt, Suicune yelled something I couldn't make out. Hey, was this tree always this big?" Zapdos asked, in the same nest as Articuno and Moltres.

"No, but maybe it grew. Trees do tend to do that you know." Articuno said mater-of-factly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Moltres said, stretching her wings and hopping to the end of the branch to get some early morning exercise. Every morning Moltres liked to fly around. Then she jumped off the branch.

"What happened? Why did you crash?" Articuno yelled down at the ground, where her sister had crash landed.

"I didn't crash! I just fell! I wonder why my wings didn't work?" Moltres said looking at her wings. "AHHH!"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Zapdos asked, wondering why Moltres was yelling.

"NO! LOOK! We're, we're, small! We look like little chicks!" Moltres yelled. Articuno noticed this and started freaking out.

"What could've happened? Did Suicune do this? We can't even fly!" Articuno panicked.

"Chill out. It's just like when we hatched. Remember? Mom came up to us and nuzzled us with her beak." Zapdos trailed off.

"Now's not a good time to go down memory lane!" Articuno yelled, still panicking.

"Hello? Remember me? The bird stuck on the ground?" Moltres yelled back up at her siblings.

"Need some help?" Umbreon asked.

"Umbreon! Boy are we glad to see you! We think Suicune shrunk us. Think you can get us back to normal?" Articuno said to her friend.

"And while you're at it, can you get me back up to the nest?" Moltres asked.

"No sweat." Umbreon said. She grabbed Moltres by the scruff of her neck and jumped up onto the lowest branch of the tree. From there, Umbreon jumped up to the next. Eventually she reached the nest where she gently dropped Moltres in with her siblings.

"Get everyone together, maybe one of us can come up with an idea to get us back to normal." Zapdos said.

"K, I'll go get the gang." Umbreon said as she jumped down the tree.

"Alright we're here. What is it that's so important it can't wait?" Pikarazor asked.

"It's the birds!" Umbreon said. Just then, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres all jumped from their nest and landed on Umbreon, Nwachu and Perfection.

"Uh, why are you guys so small?" Freezachu asked.

"We think Suicune cursed us or something like that. Got any ideas as to how to get us back to normal?" Articuno asked.

"Well, I remember hearing that a magical Plushie'll put anything back to normal. But I have no clue as to how to get it." Foleon said.

"Well I think we should go ask Suicune how to get things back to normal." Twiggy said.

"Yeah but what if Suicune turns on us and does the same thing to us?" Pikabud thought.

"Good point." Twiggy said in an apologetic voice.

"I think I heard of something saying where to find a magical plushie." Freezachu said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it'll wear off on it's own." Ryuuchu added in.

"Maybe it won't." Mewater said in a sarcastic voice.

"Probably not." Aereon sided.

"We should go find that place that says where to find the magical plushies. Where was it Freezachu?" Raisky asked.

"It's supposed to be located in the Ruins of Alph. I think it's in Unown too. Does anyone know Unown?" Freezachu explained.

"I can, but just a little. I probably can only decode just a few words." Perfection said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!" Nwachu yelled excitedly.

"Yeah! But, um, we can't fly, and I don't think we can move very fast like this. Can you guys carry us?" Moltres asked.

"Oh no, you guys can't come with us! You're too small! We'll go faster with you staying in the nest." Pikamew said.

"I'll stay with you guys, just in case something happens like Suicune comes back." Pikachu said.

"Good idea." Mew said.

So the group of Pokemon set off for the Ruins of Alph. Considering that they were just north of Vermilion, it was a long walk. Umbreon led the group and Nwachu was right at her side. Behind them was the little group of Mew, Pikamew, Mewater, Flamew and Twiggy. After the mew group came Raisky, Pikabud and Freezachu. After them came Foleon riding on Aereon. Ryuuchu was giving Perfection a lift who herself was taking a nap. Pikarazor took up the rear.

The group was heading north to Saffron, then they planned to keep going 'till they reached Cerulean, where they would change direction and head west to Pewter. From there, south to Viridian City and over to the Indigo Plateau. From there, they would go to Mt. Silver and take the short cut from there to New Bark town. Then they would follow the basic trainer way to the ruins.

"So, I'm thinking it'll take us about a week to get down to the Ruins, then a week to get back." Twiggy said.

"So, where do you think this plushie itself will be located?" Nwachu asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I'd say somewhere in Johto. Beyond that, I have no clue." Freezachu said.

"So it could be anywhere in the Johto region?" Ryuuchu asked.

"Yep." Freezachu said, sounding positive.

"I hope Pikachu and the birds'll be OK while we're gone. Suicune could come back, and the only thing they could do would be to run away, which would be pretty hard." Foleon said.

"Well, Pikachu does have a type advantage over Suicune." Aereon pointed out.

"We'll just have to hurry, and hope Suicune goes off to pester Raikou or Entei." Pikamew said.

As the group reached Saffron City, which only took a few minutes, Raisky let out a "Wow!" None of these Pokemon had ever been in a large city, only Vermillion.

"No kidding! Look at the size of that building!" Perfection said, waking up from her nap.

"It's huge! I've never seen anything even close to it's size!" Flamew said amazed.

"I've only seen a few mountains that were bigger than that!" Mew said, totally bewildered.

Just then a huge group of people walked by the group and stared at. Or at least, the "fake" Pokemon. Perfection looked at them like they were nuts, and Ryuuchu ignored them, but all the others backed up a step, including the non-"fake" ones.

"Maybe we should split up into smaller groups, I think all the people think we're weird. It may be easier to get through the city with only a few Pokemon together." Foleon suggested.

"Good idea." Pikabud agreed.

So the group split up. They were all to meet back up at the northern exit to the city. Umbreon, Nwachu and Pikarazor set off heading through the alley ways. Raisky, Aereon and Ryuuchu flew around the buildings, so they could get a good view of them, with Pikabud, Freezachu and Perfection. Mew, Pikamew and Mewater flew above the buildings. And Flamew, Twiggy and Foleon left the city and walked around it. They felt it was safer to avoid humans.

"So, this place is kinda creepy. I've never seen a human before. Have you two?" Nwachu asked Pikarazor and Umbreon.

"I did once, I was hiding up in a tree and they passed by without noticing me." Pikarazor explained.

"I used to live in Vermilion but I hid in alleyways, no one ever paid much attention to me. Except at night, when I glowed to show the way for my friends, they would scream and run away from me." Umbreon said.

"Well that wasn't very nice." the little Nwachu said.

"Man! That was a big building! There's a sign over there! It says, Silph Co. I wonder what that means?" Raisky said reading a high up sign.

"I think I heard of Silph Co. before. They're the people who made Up-Grade, the thing Porygon uses to evolve. And I heard they make stuff for trainers to use." Freezachu said.

"That doesn't sound good. I don't wanna get caught in a stupid Pokeball. That's what they make, right?" Perfection whined.

"Yeah, having a trainer would be terrible. We'd have to leave everyone we know behind to follow some looser human." Pikabud said in a slightly depressed tone.

"I hope I never get stuck with a trainer." Ryuuchu whined.

"Stupid people." Aereon threw in.

"I wonder how they're doing in the city." Flamew thought aloud.

"They're probably doing fine." Foleon reassured.

"I'll bet they're running into a lot of people. I'm not too fond of people. I only saw one once, but I didn't get a nice first impression." Twiggy said in a positive tone.

"I don't like cities." Mewater said. "Too many people. Not enough water. I prefer the woods."

"I like the mountains and rivers, but I don't mind hanging out anywhere. It's especially fun to play in a bubble at the bottom of a quiet stream." Mew said in a relaxed tone.

"I prefer my home to anywhere else in the whole wide world. It's a pretty waterfall in the middle of the woods. It's got a huge pond at the bottom and a little cave up by the top of the falls." Pikamew said, her eyes glazing over.

"You know, I've never been to your home before. We need to go hangout more once the birds are back to normal." Mew said.

"Well, here we are. I wonder where the others are." Umbreon said as she exited Saffron City with Nwachu and Pikarazor right behind her.

"Probably it took more time to fly over the buildings then to go around them one at a time." Pikarazor said.

"Well, it's obvious why we beat Twiggy, Foleon and Flamew. It must take a lot of time to go around this huge city." Nwachu said assuring.

"We're here! Let the party begin!" Perfection said jokingly.

"I think they noticed." Aereon said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, seen any sign of the others?" Pikabud asked.

"Not yet." Umbreon said.

"Probably Pikamew and Mew stopped for snacks." Raisky snickered.

"And dragged Mewater with them." Ryuuchu laughed.

"But how can they do that when they're flying above the city?" Pikabud pointed out.

"Ha ha, very funny." Pikamew said unenthusiastically as she flew up to the group.

"Yeah, like we would stop for snacks." Mew laughed. She then promptly looked for a snack bar or something.

"You know I wouldn't let'em." Mewater said.

"Now we're just waiting on Twiggy, Flamew and Foleon." Aereon thought.

"Not anymore! We're all ready to head up to Cerulean City!" Flamew half yelled as she walked up to the rest of the group. Foleon and Twiggy were right behind her.

"OK, straight north to Cerulean and no City's between here and there." Raisky said happily.

"Hey, what's that?" Umbreon asked, noticing something purple on the trail. The group had been walking for about a half hour total. She ran up to the purple blob and saw it was a Pokemon.

"Is it alive?" Nwachu asked, timidly following Umbreon.

"I think so." Umbreon said poking the Pokemon. It rolled over and Umbreon saw it was a Sableye. "Are you OK?"

"What? I've been asleep for so long, who are you?" the Sableye asked.

"I'm Umbreon. Wanna travel with us? Our friends have a curse and we have to travel to the Ruins of Alph."

"OK! But first, I need another nap." he said as he hopped up on Umbreon's back, where he curled up and took a nap.  
"OK." Umbreon said, not sure this was such a good idea.

"There it is. Cerulean City. Let's go swimming on the beach by the lake!" Mew yelled, running for the lake.

"Ah, we have to keep going, remember, Pikachu's stuck with the birds as babies. We have to hurry, what if Suicune comes back?" Foleon lectured.

"You're right." Mew agreed.

"So, we keep going. At this pace, we should reach the Viridian forest by sunset." Freezachu thought.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Umbreon said, heading off to Mt. Moon.

"OK, so if that's Mt. Moon, do we have to go through it? I heard from a very reliable Zubat that it's almost impossible to get through the caves without a map." Mewater said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I think we're going over it." Ryuuchu calmed.

"No, it's way too steep. We have to go around it." Pikamew thought.

"But there's no way around! It's solid mountain ranges for miles! We'd have to go all the way back to Saffron and climb huge amounts of hills." Perfection thought.

"We have to go either through or over the mountains." Aereon thought.

"OK, let's have a vote, over, or through." Flamew said. "All for over raise their paws, or claws." Most of the group put their paws to the ground.

"So it's unanimous. We go through." Twiggy said, taking a step towards the entrance to the caves.

"Man! We've been looking for the west exit for hours! Where could it be?" Raisky yelled after a few hours of mindlessly wandering in the caves under Mt. Moon.

"Let's go ask that Clefairy for help!" Nwachu said excitedly as she pointed to a Clefairy bouncing by.

"Excuse me, do you know where the exit to Pewter city is?" Pikabud asked the Clefairy.

"Oh no, this is not good. What to do, what to do!" The Clefairy moaned. "Where is she?"

"Uh, can we help you with something?" Pikarazor asked.

"Well, yes. My friend is supposed to meet me with a moon stone so I can evolve! She's a Clefairy also. Do you think you can help me find her?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, but we need to find the exit to Pewter City. If we find your friend, will you help us find our way out?" Nwachu asked politely.

"Alright!" Clefairy nodded. So the group headed out to look for the other Clefairy, this time, accompanied by Clefairy.

"Hey, is that her up there?" Aereon said pointing to a big pink blob deep in the caves. They'd been looking for hours and hade yet to find, either their way out, or the other Clefairy.

"Hey! Excuse me! Do you know of a Clefairy around here?" Ryuuchu asked politely.

"Uh, no, no I don't. Sorry, but I haven't seen a Clefairy around here in a while." the blob said. As the group got closer, they saw it was a Clefable. She was holding a small rock.

"Clefairy? Is that you? You evolved! I though you wanted to stay a Clefairy forever! But where's my Moon Stone?" the first Clefairy asked, seeing her friend as a Clefable.

"Well, this is your Moon Stone." Clefable said holding up the little rock she had. "While I was bringing you your Moon Stone, the thing activated on me! I don't want to be a Clefable! You do!"

"That's OK, at least we don't look like twins anymore!" Clefairy laughed. "I promised these Pokemon that I'd help'em find the Pewter City exit to the caves. Wait right here, then we can meet back up after I drop'em off."

"There you go, Pewter City! Good luck on your journey!" Clefairy said as she led the group back out to the cave entrance. She turned around and hopped back in the cave.

"Alright, we can't stop for long in this City. We have to keep going." Umbreon thought.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be stuck in the Viridian Forest during the night. I heard it's really scary in a forest at night." Twiggy agreed.

"Aw, they're not that scary! I've stayed in forests over night! They're not even remotely scary. I met the nicest Oddish one night." Mew defended.

"Anyway, we'd prefer to not be in the forest at night." Pikamew reasoned.

"There it is up there!" Foleon said pointing up ahead. The Viridian forest was right in front of the group.

"Alright. We've been looking around this stupid forest for hours, it's well after sunset, I think someone made a calculation error." Perfection said looking over at Umbreon who gave a big grin.

"There has to be another Pokemon around here who knows the way out!" Freezachu wined. "I'm getting bored."

"You're right, we should find another Pokemon to ask directions from." Pikabud thought.

"Hey, I think I see another Pokemon up there! It looks like a Sneasel!" Sableye said, waking up from her nap. I guess she's nocturnal.

"Hello! Can you help us find our way out of this forest?" Pikarazor asked at the Sneasel up in a nearby tree.

"Hey! What are you doing in our territory! Only Dark types are allowed!" the Sneasel yelled as he jumped down from the tree. He glared at the group, each member one at a time, until he reached Sableye. "Oh, you're accompanied by a dark type." Then he noticed Nwachu and Umbreon. "Oh, lots of Darks, fine, you may pass. Do you need something? Our pack is always happy to help a fellow Dark type and their friends.

"Uh, we need to find the exit, do you think you can help us find the way out?" Raisky asked politely.

"Sure, but you might have trouble traveling in the forest at night. Dark types can see in the dark, but the rest of you can't. How about you spend the night with our pack tonight? We live just over that big Elm." Sneasel said helpfully.

"Thanks." Mew said following the Sneasel over to the Elm.

"I thought you weren't afraid to spend the night in a forest?" Mewater taunted playfully.

"Aw, shut up. I just prefer staying with lots of Pokemon when I do it." Mew laughed.

When the group reached the pack's den, Sneasel introduced them to his pack. Other than Sneasel, there was a Houndour, and a little family. Absol was the father, Mightyena was the mother and Poocheyena was the puppy.

"Pleased to meet you all thank you for allowing us to spend the night in your territory." Umbreon said.

"No problem, always happy to help a fellow Dark type!" Houndour said. Umbreon got the feeling he was the leader.

The pack and the group curled up together. Pikarazor and Sneasel perched themselves in the Elm tree. Sableye, who everyone quickly discovered was indeed nocturnal, decided to annoy everyone else, who was trying to sleep. Eventually Sableye decided to go pick on a poor pair of Pidgeys in a nearby Oak tree.

"What was that?" Pikamew said, waking up to a rustling noise in a rose bush over by the den. Everyone in the pack quickly woke up as Raikou bounded in to the area.

"Raikou! What are you doing here?" Houndour yelled at the rampaging thunder.

"Suicune left Johto! Now all the Johto mystical are looking for her!" Raikou yelled angrily.

"Well she's not in our territory! We'd know! Go away!" Houndour yelled back.

"How do you know, you didn't notice me until I came right out into the open! She could be behind this tree for all you know!" Raikou screamed, lifting a Birch tree up and throwing it as far as he could.

Poocheyena whimpered and cowered behind her mother, who was ready to help defend the territory.

"You gave us a place to sleep for the night! We'll help you fend off Raikou. We don't get along well with the mystical dogs. We're actually close friends with the mystical bird trio." Umbreon said, jumping up to help defend the territory. All of the Pokemon, both Dark pack and group, were ready to battle Raikou. Perfection took Poocheyena, Sableye and Nwachu safely away from the battle.

"This is the last peaceful warning, leave Raikou!" Houndour yelled.

Raikou ignored the warning and kept tearing up trees looking for Suicune. All the Pokemon leaped at Raikou, who easily threw most of them off. Umbreon and Houndour had such a strong grip on his tail, Raikou had trouble even loosening their grip! Umbreon was on the tip while Houndour was closer to the butt.

"Go away!" Houndour yelled at the big yellow dog.

Raikou tossed his head and tried to knock the others off. Eventually he was overpowered, considering the fact that he was outnumbered, 17 to one. Raikou, as soon as he knew he couldn't win, ran off in the direction of Pewter.

"Oh no! He's headed straight for Pikachu and the birds! Suicune must've come back for revenge! Pikachu might have a chance keeping Suicune at bay long enough to escape, but if Raikou comes around, even alone, Pikachu's in big trouble!" Pikabud yelled.

"We'll just have to hope that Raikou goes to Vermilion and misses the tree. The extent of help we can give them is to hurry." Foleon comforted.

"I'm worried." Nwachu said as the babies and Perfection returned to the group.

"You know the birds? Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos? That's impressive!" Absol said.

"Yeah, we're close friends, but they've been turned to babies by Suicune. We're headed to the Ruins of Alph to find where to find magical Plushies are, that should turn them back to normal." Aereon explained.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? We can show you the way out right now if you need!" Sneasel said worried.

"Thanks, we'd better get going, we can't stop if Raikou's after Pikachu and the birds." Mew said.

"There it is, Viridian City. Good luck on your journey. If you need any help, we're here for you." Mightyena said, after she and the rest of their pack had shown the group the way out of the forest.

"But, I wanna stay! Poocheyena is my friend!" Sableye whined.

"If you want to stay, feel free to. We can always need a new pack member, but only if it's a dark type." Houndour welcomed.

"It's fine by us." Ryuuchu said, speaking for the whole group. Sableye nodded. "We'll miss you."

"Well, Viridian City, we'll have to hurry through here." Twiggy said as the group ran through Viridian City in the dead of night.

"We have to keep going. Victory road is just up ahead! If we go straight, and not make the right turn, we'll be at Mt. Silver, if we go right, we'll be stuck at the Plateau." Freezachu thought, running alongside Flamew.

Just before daybreak, the group had made it into Johto. Once they reached Mt. Silver, they kept going, this time headed to New Bark town. After the group ended up at Prof. Elm's Lab, they were chased by the Totodile he'd lost track of. After the group hit Cherrygrove, they were dragging. They found a nice little island in the middle of a lake by the city and slept there for a few hours.

"Man! We can't keep up this pace! We'll be dragging within a few days!" Flamew complained with a huge yawn.

"Well, would you rather head back and help Pikachu?" Mewater said. Flamew grinned and kept moving.

"Viridian city is just over those trees!" Raisky said, flying up to get a good view.

"There it is! I see the Sprout tower!" Pikarazor yelled happily. Everyone was so happy because Violet City was the last City they had to go through. Then it was just the Ruins.

After the group quickly passed through Violet City, they went straight to the Ruins of Alph. They quickly found the wall that said where to find magical plushies.

"Now let me see, I haven't read Unowns in years." Perfection said, inspecting the marks on the wall. "It says: Big magical plushies were miss named! Don't be fooled but if you want the Umbreon it is in the northern crevice of the park! If you want the other plushies, look to the north!"

"Uh, the north? Does it say where that is exactly?" Raisky asked.

"Well, if it says, 'Look to the North' that's what we should do! See, over there! There's more Unown writing!" Twiggy pointed out.

"It says: Do not fret! To find the regular sized plushies go north from Cerulean City to find the strange half boy! Half Pokemon half human! Then look to the North you will see!"

"OK, I vote we first go to the park, considering it's only an hour away." said Foleon.

"Good idea, then we can go decode the 'North' thing. If the big Umbreon plushie doesn't work." Pikarazor suggested.

The group left the Ruins of Alph and went north. they made a left turn found themselves in the park.

"Northern Crevice, anyone see a crevice to the north?" Umbreon repeated.

"Wait, I see a Vulpix over there! Maybe we can go talk to it. It might know where the Umbreon Plushie is!" Aereon said, pointing at the Vulpix. "Excuse me! Do you know where to find the Big Umbreon Plushie?"

"Uh, no I don't, maybe my mate'll know. We can go ask her." he said. He led the way up to his den, a little hole in the ground. "Ninetailes! These Pokemon want to know where that Plushie is! You know, the big one that looks like an Umbreon!"

A pretty tan head popped out of the hole. "It's in here somewhere! Give me a second." Ninetailes stated, digging her head back into the hole. After a minute, Ninetailes shoved a giant stuffed Umbreon out the hole. "What do you need it for?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story, and we need to keep moving," Mewater trailed off.

"Well, I need to know. I was put in charge of this to make sure it never fell into the wrong paws." Ninetailes said, grabbing the plushie and pulling it back towards her.

"OK, it's like this. Our friends, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, got a spell put on them by Suicune. They're now like little chicks. We read that this should bring them back to normal. And we need to hurry 'cause Suicune might come back for revenge. The birds can't defend themselves or move fast and the only Pokemon there to help'em is our friend Pikachu." Freezachu explained.

"Alright, then you can go." Ninetailes pushed the plushie back towards the group. Umbreon grabbed it and hoisted it onto her back where Sableye used to be.

"Thanks." Mew said as the group headed off. Everyone waved their paws goodbye.

"Let's take a different way back home. I vote we go back the Pallet town way to home." Pikamew suggested. Everyone nodded and they kept moving. They were now were back in Violet City.

The group ended up at Pallet town by dusk. This was their second day on the road, drawing to a close. The group found a house where a nice lady lived. This woman was rather short, had long brown hair, and fed them. Her Mr. Mime found them passing by their door. The Mr. Mime got the woman, who gave them all a plate of Pokemon chow and allowed them to sleep by her garden.

The next morning, the group waved their paws goodbye to the woman and her Mr. Mime and kept moving on their way. Eventually the group found a little cave to Vermilion City. They passed through the cave, and once again got lost. Luckily, a passing Diglett noticed them and showed them the way out.

"We'd better keep moving fast, Pikachu might be having trouble." Ryuuchu said, flying as fast as she could.

"Pikachu! Did Suicune come back?" Pikabud yelled as the group neared the nest.

"No! We're just fine! Raikou came by this way, but I ran a distraction and sent him back towards Saffron. Did you get the Plushies?" Pikachu asked from the nest.

"Yeah! But we only found one, the other's are north of Cerulean. Let's try out this one before we head out to Cerulean." Foleon explained.

Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos jumped from the nest and were caught by Umbreon, Nwachu and Pikarazor. Pikachu just jumped down from branch to branch. Eventually, everyone was on the ground and ready to try it out. Umbreon gave the plushie to Articuno. After all, Articuno is the first of the three in numerical order.

"Uh, how do I get it to work?" Articuno asked, holding it at wings length.

"I think you have to play with it." Nwachu said.

"I feel so stupid." Articuno said, holding the Umbreon Plushie and bouncing it up and down. Suddenly, a burst of smoke encompassed Articuno and when the smoke cleared, Articuno was bigger.

"So, am I back to normal?" Articuno asked.

"Well, you're bigger." Moltres stated.

"You're a, teenager!" Zapdos snickered.

"Alright, we'll go get the other plushies." Flamew chuckled.

"I don't want to go back through Saffron City. I want to go back by Lavender town. I heard it's a pretty little town." Pikarazor said. Everyone agreed and they took a different route to Cerulean City. When they reached Lavender town, they found the radio tower.

"What is it? It's like that big building we saw back in Saffron City! That Silph Co." Mew said astounded.

"I wonder what it does?" Mewater thought aloud. The group decided to keep going and to not stop too long in the town. They quickly passed up to Cerulean City and kept moving north. They kept going until they saw some guy wearing a suit to look like a Kabuto. Then they looked for the Plushies.

"Hi, can I help you guys with something?" a Kirlia asked.

"Uh, yes, we need to find the magical plushies. Do you know where they are?" Flamew asked politely. The Kirlia looked rather young.

"I think my mom might know where they are. Come one!" she said, moving her arm in the direction of a small cave.

When the whole group was in the cave, Kirlia yelled, "Hey mom! Do you know where those plushies we found up north ended up?"

"Sorry, I gave them to you last! Where did you put them?" a fully grown female voice asked.

"WAH!" the group heard from a different part of the cave from the voice.

"Oh no! I gave'em to Ralts!" Kirlia yelled as she ran off after the cries.

"Uh, Ralts?" Nwachu asked.

"My baby sister! Those things make you grow to full height! We can't handle a fully grown Ralts around here!" Kirlia yelled as she ran off. A Gardevoir walked into the room from another part of the cave.

"Hello, I see you met my oldest daughter, Kirlia. If you're looking for the magical plushies, I'm afraid you'll have to explain to me why you need them. I was put in charge of them many years ago, and was told to never allow anyone I didn't know to handle them. They are very powerful." Gardevoir explained.

"Well, we're close personal friends with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, who have a spell upon them. Suicune turned them into chicks and we need to change them back. Our friend Pikachu is guarding them to help them if Suicune comes back." Pikabud explained.

"Alright. As soon as Kirlia comes back with the plushies, we can give them to you. Kirlia! Did you manage to wrestle those plushies away from Ralts yet?" Gardevoir asked.

"Here they are!" Kirlia said, showing the plushies to everyone in the entrance to the cave. She had plushies of Umbreon, Mew, Flamew, Mewater, Pikamew and Twiggy. Each of the Pokemon who had a matching Plushie grabbed their plushie and headed out of the cave, waving their paws goodbye and yelling it too.

The group decided it was faster to go through Saffron, even though no one liked the big city. When the group ended up at the northern entrance to Saffron, they decided to fly over it. This was a challenge considering that most of the Pokemon from the group couldn't fly. Ryuuchu had Foleon on her back, and Raisky was carrying Pikarazor. Aereon had Freezachu on her back and Perfection was being carried by Flamew. Mewater and Pikabud were soaring over the city together and Pikamew was helping Twiggy fly. Mew was carrying both Nwachu and Umbreon.

The group flew fast and quickly ended up back at the nest. Articuno was carrying Pikachu, Moltres and Zapdos. Raikou and Suicune had found each other and were after the birds.

"Don't worry guys! We're coming!" Perfection said as she ran up to the dogs. The whole group leaped upon the two dogs. Then Pikachu leaped down from Articuno and with their combined forces, the dogs were quickly and easily sent running.

"You guys OK?" Freezachu asked.

"We're good. Did you get the Plushies?" Zapdos asked.

"What do you think we're holding?" Twiggy asked waving her plushie around.

"Well, here goes nothing." Zapdos said, playing with Twiggy's plushie. There was a puff of smoke and he turned back to his full grown self. Moltres took Mew's plushie and played with it and she turned back to normal with a puff of smoke. Finally, Articuno took the little Umbreon plushie and played with it. Articuno turned back to her fully grown self. The three birds flew a few victory laps around the tree and came back down for a landing. Articuno was especially happy to be back to normal. All the non flying Pokemon hopped on the bird's backs and the flyers followed the birds, who flew off towards Johto.

The group, now with the birds and Pikachu, flew off to Ecruteak City where they all went down to the burned tower. In the tower, was Raikou.

"Hey, you're gonna pay for what you did to the Dark pack's trees!" Pikamew yelled at Raikou. Then, the whole group jumped on Raikou and viciously attacked him. He, badly beaten and utterly defeated, ran off towards the south.

"One down, one to go." Aereon said with an evil smile.

"Where does Suicune normally spend her time?" Pikarazor asked.

"Way down by the Ibex forest. That's where we battled her and she turned us into babies." Articuno explained.

"Well, let's go south!" Pikabud said pointing a paw like she was yelling 'Charge'.

When the group reached the Ibex forest, they couldn't find Suicune.

"What's that up there?" Foleon asked pointing up towards the top of a nearby mountain.

"Suicune. Let's go get'er!" Raisky yelled.

After they pummeled Suicune to a pulp, they all flew back to the tree. It was late at night, and everyone was ready to go home. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres all hopped into their nest. Pikamew and Mewater teleported off to their waterfall home and Pikachu and Freezachu headed off to their mountain home. Raisky and Ryuuchu flew off to their home way off by a little village. Foleon, Twiggy, Pikabud and Pikarazor all left for their home in a little forest while Aereon and Perfection trekked off to their little hut. Mew and Flamew went off to their little cave and Umbreon and Nwachu walked down into their den below the tree.

"Bye!" Ryuuchu said as the group split up for the night. It'd been a long time since they'd all slept in their own beds. They were used to staying together at night.

"Home sweet home." Umbreon said with a smile as she walked down into her den right behind Nwachu. This had been another exciting adventure for her and her friends. It wasn't the first, and sure as the sun will rise, it won't be the last.

Author's Note: K, this is long so just stick with it for another minute. First of all, thank you for reading my latest disaster. This story came about from when I decided to go through my folders, where I decided to make a story, of only Pokemon, from the pictures drawn for/by mewkoe/mewkitty and Stua-Raito. Yeah, it all started with way too many Umbreon pictures and a really funny picture of the mystical birds as chicks. So in affect, this is my Pokemon version of my Dragon, neopets only story. Also, I know Pokemon can't really talk, and that they only say their names, but since I didn't know how to have the fake Pokemon say their names, I decided that this was all translated into how Pokemon hear the world. So, once again I thank you for reading my story, and I hope you'll read more of my stories. Since you're done, how 'bout you go out and check out mewshangout(dot)com and suta-raito(dot)com and see where this story came from?


End file.
